Rusted Gates
by Maple Shy
Summary: The first meeting between Sirius and Remus after the Shrieking Shack incident in POA.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of J.K.Rowling, and all characters within this story belong to her.

Dedication: To my Beta and friend lovegrrl . Without her help or inspiration, I would never have written this story. Incidentally go and read her stuff if you haven't already it's brilliant!

Rusted Gates  
  
He had been waiting outside for over an hour now. Getting up he wandered down the front path. Reaching the small gate he did the same thing he had done the last four times, he looked up and down the country lane that crossed in front of the tiny cottage.  
  
"Still no sign," he let out a heavy sigh. "And now you are talking to yourself! Pull it together, Padfoot. You have to stop doing that now."  
  
He turned his focus back to the small gate that was wedged into position by overgrown weeds. Its original colour was rusted beyond recognition. After eyeing the gate closely for a few moments he stated in a satisfied voice.  
  
"Green! Definitely looks like green."  
  
After a slight frown he bent down to rub a little at the surface, seeing if maybe he could expose the colour underneath. All it did was tint his index finger a dirty orange colour. Sighing heavily he turned and walked back up the garden path and re-positioned himself on the top concrete step. For the fifth time in the last hour he looked at his watch; twelve minutes had passed.  
  
To say he was nervous was an understatement. It had been three weeks since the Shrieking Shack incident. He had written to Remus soon after he had sent his first letters to Harry and Dumbledore telling them he was safe. It had taken five attempts before he finally felt happy with what he was saying. He had sent the letter off; feeling nervous, for the four days it took before he got a reply. Remus had told him all was forgiven in the Shrieking Shack, but Sirius couldn't help but worry. There was a lot that they needed to talk about, and the last twelve years wasn't the only thing.  
  
He wanted to meet up with his old friend; he needed to see Remus face to face again. Reluctantly Remus had agreed; ever the sensible one, he had been too concerned about Sirius' safety. Presuming that those currently looking for him would follow Remus, to see if he would lead them to Sirius. This is why Sirius found himself sitting outside a run down cottage in the countryside of France. According to Remus this was the easiest place for them both to get too, whilst also in the middle of nowhere so less chance of being caught. Sirius didn't mind where they met, just as long as they did.  
  
He decided to try and relax; he leaned his head back and closed his eyes planning to at least make the most of the stillness surrounding him.  
  
"Definitely could get used to this."  
  
He listened; he listened to sounds he hadn't heard for twelve years and never fully appreciated whilst hunting down that rat. There was a bird tweeting close by and in answer to it's tweeting, high in one of the trees, there was a louder cawing sound. He heard the wind rustling through the trees and the distant sound of Muggle mechanics in the local village interrupting the otherwise near silent countryside. There was no screaming, no crying, no begging, no inner voice telling him his nightmares; he felt for the first time that he was free.  
  
"Hello, Padfoot."  
  
Jumping slightly at the interruption of his thoughts he leapt to his feet to face his friend.  
  
"Moony!" A big grin splashed both of their faces as they stood there taking in the sight of each other. Sirius soon found himself in a tight embrace. Making the most of the friendly human contact he hugged back with as much vigour as Remus was showing him.  
  
Finding himself pushed back from the comforting arms, he was dragged up to the front door of the cottage by his sleeve.  
  
"We better get you inside before someone sees you." Unceremoniously he was pushed through the front door. Remus did a quick check to see if anyone had seen them, then he stepped away and closed the front door.  
  
Realisation dawned on Sirius "It wasn't locked! I've been sitting out here freezing my arse off on that concrete step and it wasn't even locked!"  
  
"It's summer. I would hardly call it freezing."  
  
Grumbling slightly at the insensitivity of his friend he replied "Yeah? You try sitting on concrete for over an hour. It's not exactly warm and cosy, summer or not."  
  
A small chuckle escaped Lupin's lips as he ushered the now indignant looking Sirius into the werewolf's choice of meeting place. Curiously looking around Sirius noticed the small room contained nothing but a dusty old couch and a disused fireplace. The carpet was worn through and cobwebs housed every corner. The room hadn't been lived in for a very long time. Opposite the fire and behind the sofa was an equally old and disused staircase covered in a thick layer of dust.  
  
"Sorry it's such a state, I stumbled across it a few years ago while doing some freelance Defence work in the village. Don't worry though, the locals treat it as a derelict building, which in all fairness, is what it is."  
  
"I'm the last person you need to worry about impressing, believe me! Is that what you do now? I mean, before you started at Hogwarts," Sirius asked following Remus into the kitchen, which was also on the rather small side. He found himself being ushered into a rickety old chair.  
  
"Yeah, it was a case of doing what work I could, I mean can, get; most of the time I just work in the Muggle world."  
  
Sirius watched closely as Remus pulled out the chair opposite, he then took a few small objects out of his robe pockets and placed them on the table, he enlarged them to their original sizes.  
  
"Remus J Lupin! Whiskey?"  
  
Giving a sly grin Remus started pouring them both a shot glass each.  
  
"I think we both deserve and need this, old friend," Remus said, handing Sirius his glass as he raised his own up to propose a toast.  
  
"To..... old friends..... no that's not right, to..... lost time." Remus seemed satisfied with this, and moved his glass towards Sirius' to complete the toast.  
  
"I do believe you're getting sentimental, Mr Moony. To lost time." He met Remus' own glass and they clinked together. Sirius took a long sip of the liquid and coughed slightly, "wow."  
  
Sirius cleared his throat, to get the remnants of the liquid out from where it was causing a slight burning sensation. He raised his eyebrows, pursed his lips together and nodded, showing his approval of the strong tasting whiskey. Sirius' face started to frown slightly and he gulped as if unexpectedly he was caught up in a memory he would rather not have. Remus noticed the change.  
  
"Are you ok?" Concern evident in his tone of voice, at his friends change in demeanour.  
  
"Yeah fine, I'm just not used to the taste like I used to be. I'm sure that will change in time though."  
  
"I'm not talking about the drink, Sirius." Placing the glass onto the table and facing his friend.  
  
They both sat in silence. Remus didn't want to push Sirius anymore. He knew this was something that needed to be discussed, if either of them were going to try and move on. Or as both hoped, to become the friends that they once were. It was necessary to get this into the open.  
  
"I never knew I could hate someone as much as I hate him."  
  
Remus reached across the table and poured Sirius another glass. He wanted so much to make things better. Peter, had made Remus believe Sirius was a traitor; he would never hate him as much as Sirius did, but then it was Sirius' right too. Remus chose on this occasion to let Sirius do all the talking. He needed to repair the damage done there first, before he started to think about his own anger.  
  
"I don't regret not killing him. It was for Harry to decide, but next time, he will not survive." Remus looked into Sirius' eyes, in that one look they silently agreed; they knew that the other meant business. They had just made a promise that neither had any intention of breaking.  
  
"You need a hand with that you just let me know." Both men sat in silence as Remus poured a third round of drinks, which they downed quickly.  
  
"I missed you, Remus. The thought that you believed I was guilty, I couldn't stand it."  
  
"It's done now, Sirius. I know you're innocent and more then that, I know you're free and there is a chance that things can be put right again."  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Now, you don't get caught! And we will all work on getting that rat."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Leaning back in his chair to study his friend, Sirius reached for the bottle to pour them both another drink. Remus gratefully accepted the glass Sirius offered him and again raised his hand to make a toast. "Oh no, you got to propose the last one this time it's my turn. To the future."  
  
"To the future." They both took large gulps and drained their glasses. "Oh, and welcome back, Padfoot."  
  
"Glad to be back, Moony."  
  
Both friends gave genuine smiles and what felt like the first time in thirteen years Sirius felt himself feel truly safe and relaxed.  
  
"So, the question I have been dying to ask for three weeks; how exactly did you escape from the school?"  
  
Sirius chuckled slightly at Remus' curiosity; he never could resist a mystery.  
  
"Well, that could get quite a lot of people in trouble. Let's just say I flew away off into the night."  
  
"It was on Buckbeak, wasn't it?" Sirius turned his head to the shed out in Remus' small garden.  
  
"Don't happen to have any hay lying around, do you?" Sirius jokingly asked.  
  
"Hah! So that's how he escaped." He tapped the left side of his nose with his index finger, "Don't worry, the secret dies with me." A comfortable silence came over the two friends as they continued to drink and just enjoy the company they were in. Sirius decided to break the silence.  
  
"So, Remus John Lupin, I want to know everything. Baring in mind you only have until sunrise tomorrow. What have you been doing for twelve years? I know what you were up to last year, but what were you doing before that?"  
  
Perhaps it was from desperation to talk about something normal or just genuine desire to catch up with as much as Sirius could concerning his friend. He settled back and listened as Remus recounted bits and pieces of his life. He knew more than anything else that this was the best he would be able to manage until they met again. And he could only hope that he wouldn't have to wait too long until that time came.

Well there you have it, if anyone has even got this far then would you mind leaving a little review. Constructive criticism would be very helpful.


End file.
